chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lucian Graymark
Luke Garroway, geboren 'Lucian Graymark '''ist ein Werwolf und ehemaliger Schattenjäger aus New York. Geboren in Idris, lebte er mit seiner älteren Schwester Amatis zusammen, da seine Mutter den Eisernen Schwestern als Schwester Cleophas beitrat. In seiner Jugend besuchte er die Schattenjägerakademie und schloss sich dort dem Kreis an, der von seinem Parabatai Valentin Morgenstern geleitet wurde. Da Luke in Valentins Frau Jocelyn Fairchild verliebt war, bestrafte Valentin dies damit, dass er Luke zu einem Rudel Werwölfe lockte, die ihm verwandelten. Nach Lukes Verwandlung kümmerte sich Jocelyn um ihn und die beiden beschlossen vor Valentin nach New York zu fliehen, da Jocelyn erneut schwanger von Valentin war und Valentin bei ihrem ersten Sohn bereits Dämonenblut angewandt hatte. In New York betrieb Lucian unter dem Namen Luke Garroway einen Bücherladen und war eine Art Vaterersatz für Jocelyns Tochter Clary gewesen. Zudem erkämpfte er sich die Position des Alpha-Wolfes im New Yorker Werwolfsrudel. Als 2007 eine Position für Schattenweltler im Rat eingerichtet wurde, wurde er zum Repräsentanten der Werwölfe ernannt. Diese gab er zusammen mit der Alpha-Position im New Yorker Rudel nach dem erfolgreichen Krieg gegen Sebastian Morgenstern und seine dunklen Schattenjäger an Maia Roberts ab. 2008 heiratete er Jocelyn Fairchild. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Bones *City of Ashes *City of Glass *City of Fallen Angels *City of Lost Souls *City of Heavenly Fire Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *The Evil We Love Erwähnungen *Der Teufel von Whitechapel Aussehen Luke ist durchschnittlich attraktiv; er ist groß und kompakt, trägt eine Brille vor den ruhigen, blauen Augen und hat braunes Haar mit Bart. Meistens trägt er Jeans und Holzfällerhemden. thumb|luke in city of bones Persönlichkeit Luke ist besonnen und verständnisvoll: er verurteilt niemanden bis er dessen Beweggründe kennt und leitet sein Rudel wie eine Art Vater. Wenn es jedoch um Jocelyn oder Clary geht, legt er seine Ruhe ab und wird zum wilden Tier, das, wenn es sein muss, auch Opfer bringt. Er liebt Jocelyn schon seit Jahren, hat es aber immer vor ihr geheim gehalten. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Luke wurde als Lucian Graymark in eine Schattenjägerfamilie hineingeboren. Geboren in Idris, lebte er mit seiner älteren Schwester Amatis zusammen, da seine Mutter den Eisernen Schwestern als Schwester Cleophas beitrat. Er verbrachte seine Kindheit und Jugend in Idris, und war von klein auf mit Jocelyn Fairchild befreundet. Als er zur Schule ging, war Luke nicht besonders gut; er war unsicher und zu friedliebend und kurz davor, alles liegen zu lassen. Doch dann half ihm Valentin Morgenstern aus, und die beiden wurden Freunde , und wurden dann auch Parabatai. Luke war ihm dafür derart dankbar, dass er Valentin loyal zur Seite stand und ihn immer verteidigte, wenn Jocelyn, die damals nicht viel von Valentin hielt, ihn kritisierte. Für einige Leute war offensichtlich, dass Luke in Jocelyn verliebt war, doch er erachtete sich als nicht gut genug für sie und als Jocelyn und Valentin ein Paar wurden, tat er zwar so, als würde er sich für sie freuen, war aber in Wirklichkeit traurig darüber. Den Tag ihrer Hochzeit beschreibt Luke als "den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens!", auch wenn er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sogar Trauzeuge wurde. Als Valentin immer extremere Wege einschlug, begriff Luke, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Jocelyn war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwanger und erzählte ihm, dass sie sich vor Valentin fürchte. Luke sprach Valentin darauf an, und nur wenige Tage darauf starteten sein Parabatai und er einen Angriff auf ein Werwolflager. Er verließ sich darauf, dass Valentin ihm den Rücken freihalten würde, dieser tat es jedoch nicht und so wurde Luke von einem Werwolf gebissen. Alle befürchteten, er könnte selbst einer werden, und so war es auch. Jocelyn wollte Luke trösten, doch Valentin schaffte ihn hinaus, warf einen Dolch vor Lukes Füße und verlangte von ihm, sich umzubringen, da er es selber nicht über Herz brächte. Er könne es nicht über Herz bringen, sagte er. Daraufhin ging Valentin. Den Dolch behielt er und setzt ihn mit Vorliebe bei Kämpfen ein. Luke brachte sich nicht selbst um, sondern versuchte Rache an dem Werwolf zu nehmen, der ihn gebissen hatte. So hoffte er, sterben zu können und in Valentins Achtung zu steigen. Er wollte den, der ihn gebissen hatte, töten und dabei selbst sterben. Luke forderte den Werwolf, der ihn gebissen hat, zu einem Kampf heraus, woraufhin er feststellte, dass sein Gegner Anführer des Rudels war. Die beiden kämpften stundenlang und schlussendlich tötete Luke den Kontrahent. Er erwartete, dass ihn die anderen Wölfe nun umbringen würden, aber durch den wölfischen Brauch, dass derjenige, der das Alphatier tötet, selbst Anführer wird, wurde er selbst der Leitwolf. Wenige Monate später wurde er von Jocelyn aufgesucht, die ihm erzählte wie wahnsinnig Valentin geworden war und dass es Gerüchte über einen Leitwolf gäbe, der einst Schattenjäger war. Auch wenn Jocelyn wütend war, dass Luke sie im Glauben gelassen hatte, er wäre tot, schmiedeten sie gemeinsam einen Plan, Valentin zu stürzen und verständigten die verschiedenen Schattenwesenarten. So konnte die Verhinderung des Abkommens verhindert werden, als Valentins Leute die Waffen aus den Kleidern zogen, stürzten die kampfbereiten Schattenwesen in die Halle des Erzengels. Ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte, der schließlich gewonnen wurde. Jedoch suchte Luke das Duell mit Valentin und fand dieses auch. Als Jocelyn die beiden miteinander kämpfen sah, ging sie dazwischen und erinnerte Valentin daran, dass Luke eigentlich sein Freund sei. Valentin erwiderte, dass er einst einen Mann gekannt habe, der nie zugelassen hätte, sich in eine Bestie zu verwandeln und dass Luke bloß ein Monster mit dem Gesicht seines früheren Freunds sei. Er bezichtigte seine Frau (zu Recht) ihn verraten zu haben und zerrte sie mit sich fort. Ein nach Luke geworfener Gegenstand aus Silber verschaffte ihm einen Vorsprung. Trotzdem folgte Luke beiden bis hin zum Anwesen der Fairchilds, auf dem Valentin und Jocelyn lebten, und fand seine Freundin inmitten der schwelenden Ruinen ebendessen wieder. Sie sprach nicht mehr und wollte nichts mehr mit Schattenjägern zu tun haben, so floh Luke mit ihr in die Welt der Irdischen. Nach einiger Zeit ging er wegen seinen Verpflichtungen als Alphawolf zurück nach Idris, wo er bei der Unterzeichnung des Abkommens anwesend war und die ehemaligen Kreismitglieder Maryse und Robert Lightwood antraf. Jedoch fühlte er sich zunehmend leerer und ruheloser und gab nach einiger Zeit den Posten des Leitwolfs ab, um sich auf die Suche nach Jocelyn zu machen. Offiziell hieß es, Lucian Graymark sei tot. Er suchte an jedem Ort der ihm einfiel und lange blieb sein Bestreben erfolglos, bis er in New York in einer Kunsthandlung ein Bild mit bekanntem Ausblick fand: Der Blick von Jocelyns Fenster in Alicante. Auch kam ihm die Pinselführung bekannt vor. Da der Laden geschlossen hatte, orientierte er sich an der Signatur im unteren Teil des Bildes und sah zum ersten Mal ihren neuen Namen: Fray. Noch am selben Tag fand er sie und ihre Tochter Clary. Er blieb bei den beiden, konnte jedoch aufgrund seiner allmonatlichen Transformation nicht bei ihnen leben. Deshalb eröffnete er eine Buchhandlung und lebte dort. Außerdem kaufte er sich eine Farm einige Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt, auf der er, Jocelyn, Clary und Simon oft Urlaub machten. Für Clary und auch bald für ihren besten Freund Simon war er eine Art Vater, lange Zeit nannte Clary ihn Onkel, bis er sie - fünfzehn Jahre alt war - bat, damit aufzuhören. City of Bones Luke kommt relativ am Anfang des Buches vor, als er Jocelyn hilft, Kisten vom Auto in ihre Wohnung zu tragen. Während Jocelyn Clary von ihrem Plan erzählt, für den Rest der Sommerferien auf die Farm zu fahren, fühlte er sich unwohl. Deshalb verließ er auch bald den Raum und während Jocelyn ihm hinterherlief, um sich zu verabschieden, plädierte er ein weiteres Mal dafür, dass sie Clary in das Geheimnis der Schattenwelt einweihen sollten, da sie nun alt genug sei, alles zu erfahren. Jocelyn lehnte jedoch weiterhin ab. Man kann darauf schließen, dass er wusste - oder ahnte - dass Valentin lebte und Gerüchte gehört hatte, weshalb es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er noch einige Kontakte in der zweiten Welt hatte, jedoch nicht als Lucian Graymark sondern Luke Garroway Nachdem Jocelyn von Valentins Schergen entführt wurde, kehrte er in die Wohnung zurück, um nach Clary zu suchen und machte eventuell Bekanntschaft mit den Forsaken. Nachdem er sie nicht fand, nahm er ein kaputtes Bild von sich, Clary und Jocelyn mit und benutzte das Portal von Madame Dorothea um wieder zu sich nach Hause zu kommen. Später wird vermutet, dass er die Frau bestochen hat, damit sich eventuell nachfolgenden Fragestellern nichts von ihm sagt. Er bekam relativ schnell Besuch von der Polizei, die ihn zu Jocelyns Verschwinden befragte. Danach ging er zu dem Werwolfrudel der Innenstadt, das größte Rudel New Yorks, forderte den Anführer zu einem Kampf heraus, da er die Führung übernehmen wollte, um Jocelyn zu retten. Er gewann den Kampf, trug jedoch Verletzungen davon. Clary rief ihn vom Institut aus an, jedoch ist es unklar, ob dieser Anruf vor oder nach dem Duell stattfand, wahrscheinlicher ist jedoch nach, da er später argumentierte, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte, als er den Kampf antrat. Nach dem Duell packte er Waffen in seine Sporttasche, unter anderem Schwerter und Chakrams, laut Simon hatten einige der Waffen geleuchtet und waren demnach seraphischem Ursprungs, wobei er mit diesen durch sein Dasein als Werwolf nicht mehr umgehen dürfen konnte. Valentin war anscheinend berichtet worden, dass sein alter Feind Lucian Graymark unter anderem Namen noch am Leben war und schickte Emil Pangborn und Samuel Blackwell, um Luke zu überprüfen. Während des ,Besuchs' verhielt Luke sich den beiden gegenüber höflich und sagte, dass er nicht vorhabe, sich Valentin in den Weg zu stellen und behauptete, dass Clary und Jocelyn ihm egal seien und dass er bloß wegen dem Kelch der Engel überhaupt erst zu den beiden gekommen war und dass er selbst ihn Valentin übergeben wolle. Als die beiden Schattenjäger die Tasche bemerkten und ihn fragten, ob er die Stadt verlassen wolle, bejahte Luke und als einer der beiden andeutete, dass sie ihn hindern könnten, erwiderte Luke, dass sie es versuchen können. Dabei soll er laut Clary kalt und gefährlich ausgesehen haben. Aus diesem Grund ließen die beiden ihn in Frieden, da er auch schon vorher gesagt hatte, dass er nicht vorhabe, gegem Valentin zu arbeiten. Dass Clary, Jace und Simon mithörten, wusste er nicht. Er gab seinem Rudel die Anweisung, Clary zu folgen und sie zu beschützen, sollte sie in Gefahr geraten, und so griffen seine Werwölfe das Hotel Dumort - Sitz des hiesigen Vampirclans - an, nachdem die junge Schattenjägerin dort hinein gegangen war. Ob er selbst an dem Angriff beteiligt war oder nicht ist unklar, in den Büchern wird dazu keine Angabe gemacht, während er im Film dabei war. Nachdem Clary Hodge verfolgte um diesen aufzuhalten und der Schattenjäger versuchte, sie zu töten, griff Luke als Werwolf ebendiesen an, auch wenn Hodge versuchte, ihn zu überzeugen, ihn in Frieden zu lassen. Auch sagte Hodge, er hätte geglaubt, dass Luke die Stadt verlassen hätte, wonach man annehmen kann, dass Valentin ähnliches geglaubt hat. Trotz Hodges Versuche kämpfte Luke gegen den Schattenjäger und wurde von Hodges Chakrams an der Flanke/Brust verwundet. Danach schaffte Luke es jedoch, dem Mann an die Kehle zu gehen. Bevor er die Leiche wegschaffen konnte, kümmerte er sich um Clary, die davonlaufen wollte. Als er zurückkam, war Hodge verschwunden. Er brachte das Mädchen auf die Polizeistation - Hauptquartier seines Rudels - wo er kurz nachdem sie aufwachte, bei ihr war. Nachdem sie ihn sah, verlor Clary für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle über sich selbst und kippte um. Luke fing sie auf, jedoch war sie immer noch wütend auf ihn, da sie glaubte, er hätte sich bloß mit Jocelyn und ihr beschäftigt, um an den Kelch zu kommen. Durch die schnelle Bewegung riss die Wunde an seiner Brust, die durch Hodges Chakram verursacht wurde, wieder auf und durch den Anblick des Blutes war Clary kurzzeitig abgelenkt. Auf die Frage, woher die Verletzung stamme, antwortete Luke vorsichtig mit der Bemerkung, dass Hodges Metallscheiben weiterhin scharf seien, auch wenn sein Wurfarm nicht mehr der gleiche sei wie früher. Da wurde Clary klar, dass Luke ein Werwolf war und beschuldigte ihn, Hodge angefallen zu haben. Luke erwiderte, dass er ihn bloß angefallen habe, weil er Clary hatte umbringen wollen und berichtete, dass der alte Schattenjäger wohl doch überlebt hatte. Kurz darauf betraten Alaric und Gretel den Raum, da Luke sie aufgrund seiner Wunde gerufen hatte. Daraufhin gingen sie wieder, um Verbandszeug zu holen. Als Clary Luke fragte, warum Gretel ihm mit ,Sir' angeredet habe, gestand er ihr, dass er nicht bloß Werwolf sondern auf der Anführer des Rudels sei. Die beiden unterhielten sich über Jocelyn und darüber, ob sie von Lukes Wolfsdasein gewusst habe und über den Kelch der Engel. Clary warf Luke vor, nichts getan zu haben, um sie zu retten, selbst wenn er nicht wusste, wo der Engelskelch ist. Als sie ihm vorwarf, nicht versucht habe, zu verhandeln, wurde Luke bitter und erklärte ihr, dass Valentin nicht verhandele, es sei denn, er stehe ohne jeden Zweifel im Vorteil. Daraufhin wurde die junge Schattenjägerin wieder wütend und war der Meinung, dass es feige von Luke sei, sich deshalb zu verstecken und dass er als Anführer eines vollständigen Werwolfrudels sicherlich etwas hätte tun können. Danach bezeichnete sie ihn als ,mieses Schattenwesen' und sagte, dass man ihm nicht trauen dürfte. Luke wurde nicht wütend sondern warf ruhig ein, dass Clary wie eine Lightwood klinge. Deshalb wurde Clary noch wütender und verlangte, dass Luke nicht über die beiden Geschwister reden solle, als ob er sie kenne. Als Luke danach sagte, dass er nicht Alec und Isabelle meine sondern deren Eltern, die er während seiner Zeit als Mitglied des Kreises sehr gut gekannt habe, war Clary verwirrt, da Luke ein Werwolf war. Dann erzählte er Clary seine Geschichte. Nachdem er geendet hatte und Clary klar wurde, dass sie Valentins Tochter war, war sie geschockt. Luke versuchte sie mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass er nicht immer böse gewesen sei. Clary quittierte das abfällig und hing Luke und ihrer Mutter ein, vollkommen auf seinen ,Blödsinn über die Reinhaltung der Rasse und der Bedeutung des reinen Blutes' hereingefallen seien. Luke regte sich immer noch nicht auf und bemerkte bloß schlicht, dass nicht er eben noch von ,miesen Schattenwesen' geredet hatte oder darüber, dass man diesen nicht trauen dürfe. Sie ging nicht darauf ein sondern erkundigte sich nach ihrer Familie, ihrem Bruder und ihren Großeltern. Danach betrat Gretel den Raum wieder und verarztete zuerst Clary. Als sie berichtete, dass Hodges Rabe sie angegriffen habe, erklärte Luke, dass es in Wahrheit Hugin, Valentins Rabe gewesen sei. Während Gretel sich um Clary kümmerte, dachten beide über mögliche Verstecke Valentins nach. Da der Schattenjäger durch ein Portal gekommen war und es laut Magnus Bane bloß zwei davon gäbe, versuchte Clary herauszubekommen, was oder wer Renwicks, der Ort, wo das zweite stand, war. So holte Gretel ein Telefonbuch, als aber auch dort kein Renwick ein Schattenjäger war, bat Luke Gretel, ein Telefon zu holen. Anschließend telefonierte sie mit Simon, der ihr die Informationen über das Renwick Smallpox Hospital gab, welches auf Roosevelt Island steht. Der Name Roosevelt erinnerte Luke daran, dass die Insel im Besitz der Blackwells, einer Schattenjägerfamilie, ist und früher Blackwell's Island hieß. Daraufhin wies Luke Gretel an, das Rudel zusammenzutrommeln und ihnen zu sagen, dass ein Kampf bevorstehe. Auf dem Weg zu Lukes Pick Up erklärte er Clary, dass das Hauptquartier der Werwölfe von außen wie ein Chinarestaurant aussehe. Nachdem Clary eingestiegen war, besprach er sich mit Gretel und Alaric, seinem ersten und zweiten Offizier. Später im Auto forderte er Clary auf, ihm mehr über Jace zu erzählen und dachte zuerst, dass Jace einer der Lightwoods wäre. Daraufhin erzählte Clary ihm die Geschichte des jungen Schattenjägers - zumindest so, wie sie sie kannte. Als Clary erfuhr, dass Luke erst eine Woche Rudelanführer war, war sie überrascht. Angekommen auf Roosevelt Island ordnete Luke an, dass Clary so nah wie möglich bei ihm bleiben solle. Als der Kampf begann, nahm Luke, der mit Clary in der Mitte seines Rudels war, aus diesem Umstand nicht direkt an ihm teil. Ein Forsake durchbrach den Ring und Luke drehte ihm die Hand um, so dass diese brach und er das Messer fallen ließ, jedoch spürte er den Schmerz nicht. Bevor Luke oder Clary ihn ein weiteres Mal angreifen konnten, warf Gretel sich zwischen sie. Er wies Alaric an, Clary in Richtung Haus zu bringen und griff den Forsaken seinerseits an, aber dieser hatte seine Waffe wieder in der Hand und rammte sie Gretel mehrmals in den Rücken, bevor Luke ihm die Kehle durchtrennen konnte. Er folgte Clary und Alaric auf die Veranda des Hauses und almits Clary wegen Gretels Tod weinte, sagte er in einem ,seltsamen' Tonfall, dass Gretel bloß ein Schattenwesen gewesen sei. Luke ging nicht darauf ein und dankte Alaric, aber als dieser seinen Rudelanführer begleiten wollte, um ihn zu schützen, da er nach Gretels Tod erster Offizier sein, verbot Luke es ihm per Befehl und betrat das Gebäude mit Clary alleine. Drinnen sagte sie, dass es falsch von Luke gewesen sei, Gretel als ,nur ein Schattenwesen' zu bezeichnen, was Luke glücklich machte. Die beiden durchsuchten mehrere Zimmer bis sie schließlich Jocelyn fanden, die bewusstlos in einem Himmelbett lag. Er konnte sie nicht befreien, da sie mit silbernen Ketten gefesselt war und bemerkte nach einer kurzen Prüfung, dass sie nicht unter Drogen- oder sonstigen Beruhigungsmitteleinfluss stand sondern unter dem eines Zauberbanns. Bevor sie versuchen konnten, die Frau zu befreien, tauchten Pangborn und Blackwell auf. Auf ihre schneidenden Kommentare oder spöttischen Bemerkungen blieb Luke kühl und überlegen und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihn einige Worte des Schattenjägers verletzten. Auch provozierte er zurück, als Blackwell Jocelyn beleidigte - sie soll Valentin bloß geheiratet haben, um alle zu verraten - und spöttelte, ob Blackwell enttäuscht sei, dasjs Valentin nicht ''ihn geheiratet habe. Durch die Hetero-Einstellung der meisten Schattenjäger wurde Blackwell wütend und wollte sich auf Luke stürzen, jedoch brachte der Werwolf ihn vorher um, indem er ein Skalpell warf, welches sich in Blackwells Hals bohrte. Er befahl Clary zu verschwinden, während er sich auf einen Kampf mit Pangborn vorbereitete. Nachdem er diesen unbeschadet oder höchstens leicht verletzt überstanden und Pangborn mit seinem kindjal, einem langen, dünnen Dolch, beinahe schon einem Schwert, umgebracht. Daraufhin suchte er Clary und fand sie in Dialog mit Jace und Valentin. Auf Clarys Besorgung wegen des Bluts an seinem Körper, berichtete er kurz von seinem Kampf mit Pangborn. Valentin erkundigte sich darauf, ob er Pangborn ,mit seinen Fängen die Kehle ausgerissen' habe. Luke verneint, zeigt Valentin den Dolch und fragt, ob der Schattenjäger diesen wiedererkenne. Valentin bejaht und Luke erklärt, dass dies der Dolch sei, den Valentin ihm einst mit der Aufforderung gegeben hatte, sie selbst zu töten. Der Schattenjäger bejaht auch das und sagt, dass Luke früher als aufrechter Mann hätte sterben können. Bitter entgegnete Luke, dass Valentin keinesfalls aufrecht sei und laut Clary konnte man seiner Stimme entnehmen, dass er Valentin eines gemocht hat. Er verwies darauf, dass er Jocelyn ans Bett gekettet hat um danach durch Folter Informationen aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Valentin widerspricht und sagt, dass er ihr nie etwas angetan hätte und dass er sie mit den Ketten bloß schützen wolle. Sein Gegenüber schien das nicht zu beeindrucken und warf Valentin vor, das einzige zu sein, vor dem Jocelyn je geflohen ist. Als Valentin Luke beschuldigte, Jocelyn gegen ihn aufgehetzt zu haben, erwidert dieser, dass sie ganz allein angefangen hat ihn zu hassen. Daraufhin verlor Valentin die Beherrschung und richtete sein Schwert auf Lukes Brust. Jace machte den Versuch, einzuschreiten, aber Valentin befahl ihm, zu schweigen und als er den Namen Jonathan benutzte, wurde Luke klar, wer der junge Schattenjäger wirklich war. Auch wenn Jace sagte, er würde Luke ermorden, wenn er ihn einmal Jonathan nennen würde, aber Luke entgegnete bloß, dass Jace' Mutter stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Jace wird wütend und verneint den Umstand, eine Mutter zu haben, da sie ihn im Stich gelassen. Luke bemerkte, dass er Valentin überschätzt habe, da er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Valentin Jace so anlügen würde. Valentin verlor jedoch nicht wieder die Beherrschung und befahl dem Werwolf beinahe gelangweilt, von Clary, seiner Tochter wegzutreten, woraufhin diese entgegnete, dass sie nicht seine Tochter sei. Aber auch Luke wollte, dass Clary verschwindet, da er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Während Clary versuchte, das Rudel zu Hilfe zu holen aber von Jace aufgehalten wurde, landete Luke bei Valentin den ersten Treffer und verwundete ihn an der Schulter. Valentin höhnte, dass er nicht geglaubt habe, dass Luke noch kämpfen könne und Luke sagte, dass es einst Valentin gewesen war, der ihm diesen Zug beigebracht habe, woraufhin dieser sagte, dass dies lange her gewesen sei und dass Luke wohl in dieser Zeit kaum mit einem Schwert sondern bloß mit Krallen und Zähnen gekämpft hatte. Daraufhin sagte Luke, dass er mit diesen Valentins Herz herausreißen würde, was diesen traurig sagen ließ, dass er es schon längst getan habe, als Luke ihn hintergangen hatte. Während Luke und Valentin weiter kämpften, redeten Jace und Clary. Doch dann traf Valentin Luke kurz unter dem Schlüsselbein in der Brust und versenkte sein Schwert zweimal tief in ihm, woraufhin Luke seine Waffe fallen ließ, die Valentin von sich wegkickte. Bevor Valentin Luke töten konnte, warf sich Clary dazwischen und aus diesem Grund fing Jace die Klinge ab, indem er Valentin durch einen Messerwurf entwaffnete. Trotzdem war Luke dem Tod nahe und lag erschöpft und blutend auf dem Rücken. Jace brachte Clary von ihm weg und als Luke bat, stehend sterben zu dürfen, verweigerte Valentin ihm das, da bloß Männer stehend sterben dürften. Jedoch gestattete er eine kniende oder sitzende Position. Aber bevor der Schattenjäger ihn endgültig töten konnte, trat Jace wieder dazwischen und entwaffnete Valentin, da Clary ihn dazu überzeugt hatte. Während Jace und Valentin redeten, schaffte Luke zuerst sich aufzusetzen und dann sich wieder hinzustellen, da er durch sein Werwolfdasein sehr schnell heilen konnte Er forderte Jace auf, ihm das Schwert zu geben, und nach anfänglichem Widerwillen tat er es auch. Valentin machte Luke ein Angebot: Er würde ihm den Kelch geben und dafür Valentin verschonen. Sie beide sollten durch das Portal nach Idris gehen und dann sollte Valentin ihm den Engelskelch geben. Doch dann betrat Alaric in seiner Wolfsgestalt den Raum und Valentin, der immer noch den Dolch hatte, den Jace nach ih geworfen hatte, warf ihn und verwundete Alaric. Luke lief zu ihm und kümmerte sich um ihn, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er starb. So konnte Valentin fliehen und zerstörte das Portal hinter sich. Jace, der versäumt hatte, Valentin zu töten, ließ zu, dass Luke ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, obwohl diese Hand noch nicht ganz zurückverwandelt war. Dann öffnete er das Fenster. Im Epilog sieht man Luke, wie er im Krankenhaus bei Jocelyn sitzt und Clary aufmuntert. Er ist sehr müde, da er seit dem Kampf bei Renwicks Ruine kaum geschlafen hat. Garroway. Photo_Luke_01.png Luke.jpg At-the-cinema-the-mortal-instruments-city-of--L-daBb6v.jpeg C498d34ea059eca2a797671bf536f18f.600x450x0.jpg Unbenannthki..png Luke Garroway.jpg Fan Art Tmi luke by bhanesidhe-d17j9lo.jpg|Luke Garroway http://fav.me/d17j9lo Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Werwölfe Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film) Kategorie:Schattenwesen Kategorie:Schattenwelter Kategorie:Der Kreis Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Fairchild Familie Kategorie:Graymark Familie Kategorie:New Yorker Rudel Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (TV-Serie) Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte